Items
This is a collection of knowledge about the items in Die2nite. Please add what you know! Return to front page here Items are the prime reason civilians are able to survive in the wastelands, from water to pen knives. Weapons Weapons are used to kill zombies in the outside world, often allowing one to continue on their journey through the wasteland. Weapons can fail, though how often a weapon fails is not yet determined. *''Mobile phone'' - Works as a grenade. Can be used to destroy zombies (at least 2 so far) while exploring the outer world desert. *''Staff'' - A big stick. *''Water bomb'' - Made by combining a plastic bag and a water ration. Can be used to destroy some (max of 4 so far) zombies in a space while exploring the outer world desert. *''Human Bone'' - Can be used to bludgeon. Can also be used to open toolboxes and heavy crates. *''Burnt Out Torch'' - Can be used as a stick, appears to have a low hit rate. *''Water Pistol'' - Works as a pistol. Can be used to destroy zombies while exploring the outer world desert. Must refill with Water before use. *''Chainsaw (Loaded)'' - Heavy Object - Requires one Battery to use this weapon, after that it can kill a max of 3 Zombies. Must reload with Battery before use. *''Boxcutter'' - Used to kill a single zombie, one at a time. *''Any Animal'' (''snake, pig, cat, rat, chicken) ''- They are a distraction tool, throwing an animal at a Zombie will cause it to become distracted and removed from the map. *''Guard Dog''- Can be used as a weapon/defence (home/bank)/ or home decoration/ also stops theft. *''Rusty Chain'' - Strangles zombies, one at a time. *Flash Grenade - Can be used to escape zombies. obtained by combining flash powder, plastic bag and a patch. *Carcinogenic Oven - can be thrown on Zombies, will kill one zombie per throw. *''Serrated knife'' - a knife Building materials/Resources Resources are used in various construction jobs, whether it is for the city's benefit or your own. *''Twisted plank'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for buliding construction and house improvements. *''Handful of Nuts and Bolts'' - Founds while searching in a depleted zone in the desert, it is used as a building material for building construction. *''Rotting Log'' - Found while searching in a depleted zone in the desert, presumably can be turned into Twisted plank. Can also be combined with matches to create a tourch (a temporary defense item) *''Scrap metal ''- Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for buliding construction and house improvements. *''Copper pipe'' - Found while searching in the desert, it is used as a building material for buliding construction and house improvements. *''Metal support - assembled scrap metal (found in the desert)'' Food/Drink Food and drink are used to restore AP. They can only be used once per day to restore AP, after that they do nothing but statisfy other effects. *''Moldy Ham Sandwich'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Water'' - Water ration. Restores full AP when drank. Will also remove the Thirsty and Dehydrated 'statuses. *''Half-eaten Chicken - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. *''Meaty Bone'' - Food ration. Restores full AP when eaten. Has a chance of infection and will add to the "acts of cannibalism" counter on the login page. *''Suspicious-looking Vegetable'' - "Well it's clearly a... uh... erm... vegetable? It's hard to say would try and grow something like this but the main thing is that it seems edible. Or not" *''Dried Chewing Gum- Food ration. Restores full Ap when eaten. *''Tasty-looking steak - gives 7 AP instead of 6. *''Opened Can'' - restore full AP (6). *''Vodka Marinostov'' - restore full AP when drank and gives the status '''Drunk. Drugs Drugs are used for various purposes, from removing status aliments to regaining AP. Drugs are dangerous, as if used more than one per day can lead to an addiction. Addictions will force the user into using a drug once per day for as long as they live, otherwise they may suffer death. Drugs are created by combing two Pharmacitical Products together, though the outcome is always randomized. *''Valium'' - Removes the terroized status. *''Anabolic steroids'' - gives 6 AP and the status "drugged" *''Hydratone 100mg''- quenches thirst, 0 AP *''Twinoid 550mg'' - Brings your current AP up to 8(!) and the status "drugged". *''Paracetoid 7g - Removes "infected" status. Defense Items Defense items are used to add fortification to the city and your home. Just by adding a defense item into the bank adds +2 defense to the city, or by adding it to your own personal stash will give +1 or 2 to your house. These items can also be carried around to add +2 to control points when incountering zombies. So far this has been proven with the Riot Shield as it is avaliable to ''Heroes. *''Torch ''- also a decoration *''Riot Shield'' *''Unshapened Blocks of Cement'' ''- also a decoration' *''Door'' *''Mattress'' ''- also a decoration' *Trestle *''Crate Lid'' Decorations Decorations only add +2 to a player's house. When you die, you get 1 distinction for every decoration point in your house at the time of your death. Enough disctinctions can earn you a title. *''Microwave'' *''Beer Fridge'' *''Radio Cassette Player (needs battery to count) *PC Case Misc Items *''Ruck Sack - Can be found out in the desert, it adds 4 additional spaces within your original ruck sack for more item storage. *''EMS System ''- When charged with a battery, can be used by an uninjured citizen to recharge their AP (only 5 AP) (in addition to drugs, food and water). However, the citizen is immediately injured and can not gain more than 5 AP from regular AP sources. The EMS System is then uncharged, and with a battery can be used again. *''Utility Belt/Tool Belt'' - Adds an extra inventory slot and still allows you to use a second pack. *''Tool Bag ''- click build in your house and it ask for a handfull of nuts and bolts, Patch, and a Twisted plank. *''Kwik Fix'' - use 1 AP to repair a tool, a weapon... *''Flat-packed Furnitures'' - can apparently give other objects when opened, probably some furnitures for home. *''Repair Kit - Presumably better than a Kwik-Fix, created when a toolbag is used with a handful of nuts and bolts, patch, and a twisted plank. *''Smoke Bomb: Deletes all entries onto the town log desert chatbox for the past 3 minutes. *''Wonky caddy cart'' - '''heavy object '''a broken caddy cart. Can probably be repaired with other items. *Mechanism - mechamisn that can be disassembled in the workshop to give others items.